


worrying, not fussing

by clickingkeyboards



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: Anxiety, Best Friends, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingkeyboards/pseuds/clickingkeyboards
Summary: After the events of DSS, Alexander has some concerns about how their respective romances may change his friendship with George.Despite just wanting to sleep, George makes an effort to comfort his best friend.
Relationships: Alexander Arcady & George Mukherjee
Kudos: 17





	worrying, not fussing

“George?”

I have roused him from the cusp of sleep one too many times, made obvious by the fact that I know the expression on his face without even looking.

“What are you fussing about now, Alex?” he mumbles, rolling over to face me and frowning at the glare of the low lamp I have turned on. 

“I’m not fussing. I’m worrying.” That distinction is very important to me.

“Go on?”

“It’s just... things have changed! You know, Hazel and Lavinia and... have we changed too?”

“Don’t be absurd.”

“What do you mean?”

George sighs at me in his usual fond way, and then he pushes his covers off and creeps across the floor to me. “Budge over.”

I do, pressing myself up against the wall, still staring at him with vague shock. I feel like an idiot, especially given his exasperated look and disappointed sighs. Friendship is confusing, almost as confusing as romance, and it is an unpleasant thought that I might have to sacrifice one to get the other right.

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry.” I turn my gaze away, leaning my head against the wall and fiddling with the quilt over my knees. “Um... I don’t know why I’m worrying.”

George nudges me and says, “Don’t be ridiculous, Alex. I know that you fret over things.”

“It’s a bit daft, isn’t it?”

Humming thoughtfully, he taps my arm and says, “I’m not poisonous, Alex. You don’t have to bond with the wall to get away from me.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re an idiot.” With that, he sits up straight and reaches over to take one of my hands, and I feel my confusion rattling about inside my skull as he stills my jittering. Boys simply do not hold other boy’s hands. “You are an absolute moron most of the time but you’re my moron, and there’s nobody I know that’s cleverer than you — except for myself, of course. Nothing’s going to change about us being best friends now we both have girlfriends, you idiot. Now, we both need sleep. Hazel and Daisy leave in two days and we can’t show our excitement if we’re wandering around like zombies, can we?”

“Hang on.” I hold up a hand to stop him as I think about his words, and he laughs. As I consider what he said, the characteristic bluntness and kindness about the words, I feel rather warmer than I have all day. “Thanks, George. Really.”

“Don’t mention it.” He wraps his arms around my shoulders and gives me a surprisingly tight hug, and then slips out from under the covers, padding across the floor to his bed. “Now, go to bed, Hastings.”

“The more Poirot books I read, the more sure I am that you’re insulting me when you say that.”

He snorts a laugh. “You’re cleverer than Hastings will ever be. Night, Alex.”

“Night, George. Um... I...”

I can practically hear him rolling his eyes. “I love you too, Alex.”


End file.
